


I’ll take care of you

by Richiefield



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richiefield/pseuds/Richiefield
Summary: Nini keeps on denying she sick out of having to go home and missing rehearsals, But when things get worst she’s lucky Ricky is there to help. (mAjOr flUfF) Oneshot!
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Kudos: 87





	I’ll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first fic (Dont judge)and I hope you guys enjoy! :D

It’s 6:45 A.m and Nina doesn’t feel so good. She has a headache and a wheezing cough, but she shoves it off and thinks it’s a small cold. 

“Hey mom.” She said in a small voice. Mrs.C looked concerned at her daughter and saw she looked awfully pail, “Honey are you okay? You look a little feverish.” She said, “No momma C it’s okay It’s just a small cold don’t worry about it.” Mrs.C nodded, and Nina started to pack and head out. “Aren’t you going to stay for some breakfast?” She said. If Nina was honest she didn’t feel like eating because her stomach as if her stomach was twisting and turning, “No, I’m not hungry.” She lied and waved her mom good bye and headed off.

She arrived at school and she tried keeping steady because her migraine got worse and she felt like there was a heart beating in her brain, she felt really dizzy for a second and tripped but luckily Ricky caught her, “Nini, You don’t look good are you okay?” He said giving her a soft worried look, “What- No I’m fine just a small headache-“ Her cough cut her off as she wheezed into her elbow. “ow..” she said quietly, her throat was burning. Ricky have a concerned look at her, even if they were ex’s at an awkward moment he’d still care for her.

“Nini are you sure maybe you should go to the n-“ “No.” she cut him off,” I’m fine ok, it’s not that big off a deal. Only a tiny cough.” She replied roughly. She didn’t feel like going home she wanted to stay at least for rehearsal they were suppose to be learning a new dance and Nini really didn’t want to miss it for a dumb cold. Ricky looked worried but didn’t say anything else after that.

3:45

At this point it was really surprising that Nini was able to get past the day. Mostly getting scolded at for falling asleep in every class. But she finally made it the auditorium looking worse then ever. “Honey, Nini, are you ok?” Mrs.Gen asked concerned. Nini just gave a small nod and walked to her seat. This time Ricky was actually early for class, He was in the front row and it looked like he was waiting for someone. 

Nini sat down and shut her eyes in pain, “Nini-You look horrible!” He put his hand on her forehead and she slapped it off, “‘M fine, ‘us a small cold.” She replied, “Maybe I should take you home-“ She stood up and Was about to say something, until she fell out of weakness, But luckily (again) Ricky caught her, “Oh crap.” Yelled big red. 

Ricky then looked at Nini then Mrs.Gen. Mrs.Gen nodded, “Ricky you should take her home, I’ll let you miss rehearsal this one time.” She said. Nini Groaned In pain, “‘s okay, ‘ll walk home.” “Not on my watch.” Ricky said, “You just almost fell and also-“ Ricky pauses and quickly put his hand on her for head, “You’re burning up. I’ll carry you.” He said softly. This time Nini couldn’t resist and say no because she felt like she couldn’t move a muscle, she finally gave in and game a small nod and Ricky picked her up bridal style and Carried her home. 

This time while Ricky walked Nini home, Nini felt safe and comfortable, and while at home they were lucky her parents were out at work, so Ricky could stay home and watch over Nini. He put Nini down on the couch and tried to make her comfortable as possible, “Wanna watch Netflix?” Ricky asked, Nini nodded and leaned on to Ricky. Ricky smiles and leans back.

7:45 pm

The two moms walk in and see there daughter snuggled in close to Ricky sound asleep while Ricky spots them and puts his finger to his lips “shh, she’s sleeping.” He says in a whisper. The moms looked at each other then back at Ricky and Nini and smiled, she picked a good boy.


End file.
